Church bell chimes
by FEYAH MEH
Summary: It's just my first try at yaoi, please review and tell me what you think of it. PWP AND LEMONESS AND ONE SHOT UNLESS I GET ASKED TO DO A PREQUIL OR SEQUIL.


_**Church Bells Chime**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing tho right now I wish I did cries**

**Pairs: 2+3, 2x3**

**Comments: Ok this was my attempt at a lemony story, it is sadly not as good as I hoped it would be but enjoy anyway. I wouldn't mind reviews, good or bad but I am hopeing to get some good reviews and some advice.**

**Rateings: PWP, um Lemonish, and sex in a holy place **

**Trowa ran swiftly through the rain, there was a Catholic church up ahead. Just a little bit further, the rain pelted down on his brown hair and his bangs sticking to his face. He finally reached the door and was sheltered under the roof, he pushed the doors open. Quietly, as if he would wake the dead Trowa walked into the church.**

**There were pews on both sides made of a deep chestnut colored wood, at the front there was a alter and a red carpet from the door to the front. Trowa pulled off his soaked shoes and wlked up the ayle, he noticed a girl with long chesnut hair in a braid praying. She had a black outfit on and was oblivious to his presense.**

**The girl stood up turning around and Trowa nearly fainted, it wasn't a girl...it was a boy. Event though the person had a feminine quality about them it definitly wasn't a girl. Trowa blushed and wrung his fingers together in embaressment.**

**"Are you here for confession, 'cause if so the preist left and won't be back for a couple days..."**

**Trowa walked forward and bowed slightly.**

**"I was caught in the rain, sorry if I disturbed you."**

**The boy shook his head, the braid snaked around his mid section at the movement.**

**"Naw, it's ok. I was done anyway."**

**He smiled and Trowa's heart skipped a beat, his mind went straight to the gutter...then he remembered that preists weren't allowed to do that sort of thing, but what if he wasn't one.**

**"Are you a priest?"**

**The boy stared at him for a moment.**

**"No, oh by the way names Duo Maxwell...and you are?"**

**Duo offered his and hand and Trowa took it, shaking it firmly.**

**"Trowa Barton, if your not a priest why are you here?"**

**Duo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he was obviously uncomfortable with the question.**

**"I live here..."**

**Trowa looked away, put on his metaphorical mask.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's alright, not too bad here."**

**Duo blushed abit and grabbed Trowa's hand.**

**"The forecast said the raining wouldn't stop for awhile so I guess you'll need somewhere to sleep, please come with me"**

**Trowa followed..er was dragged after him, unfortunitly he was unable to keep his gaze off of Duo's rear. When they arrived he wasn't really paying attention so when Duo asked if he was alright Trowa grunted.**

**"Trowa, earth to Trowa, come in Trowa."**

**Duo was waving his arm in front of his face, but to no avail.**

**He felt his forehead and it was pretty hot so he dragged Trowa to bed and tucked him in.**

**OxOxOxO**

**Trowa shifted in bed opening his eyes, Duo lay asleep and curled up on a chair next to the bed. He felt weaty and slightly feverish, had he fallen asleep while walking? The question wayed heavily and then Duo stirred in his sleep, he moaned slightly and almost rolled off the chair. **

**His erection was visable through his pants, barely but still visable. Trowa sat up brushing his fingers against it without thinking, Duo arched against the touch, moaning Trowa's name. Trowa stiffened, he was dreaming about him and the mear thought sent all his blood rushing southward. Duo's eyes fluttered open and he let out a yelp, the chair falling backwards.**

**"Holy Shit! Trowa what are you doing!"**

**Trowa smirked, and got off the bed stalking towards Duo.**

**"Duo, good catholics don't swear."**

**He said in a husky tone, his member throbbed and his mind had decided to go on vacation.**

**Duo let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Trowa leaned against him and pressed his lips hard against Duos'. A moan escaped his throat and he arched up against the hot body present, Trowa moaned at the contact as well. Trowa and Duo were panting now, the room seeming hotter than it should feel.**

**"Trowa, please..please stop fooling around, I want you to..."**

**He gasped as Trowa's hand pinched his sensitized nipple, Duo arched up again.**

**"Please Trowa..."**

**Trowa finally yanked Duo's pants off, the braided baka screamed from the rush of air now present. Trowa's hand lowered and brushed lightly against Duo's member, causing another moan to escape his lips.**

**"Please...Trowa..."**

**Duo Thrust against another one of Trowa's light touches, then Trowa brushed his lips against Duo's ear. Hot puffs of air brushed against his ear, Duo flung his shirt off and then got rid of Trowa's shirt. He started to undo Trowa's pants, but Trowa brushed his hands away and took it off himself. He kissed Duo again, his tungue pushing past Duo's lips and into his warm mouth. They kissed that way for awhile untill the need for breath was too much, they gasped for air and Trowa leaned his head on Duo's shoulder.**

**"We..we need...Lube.."**

**He said in between breathes, Duo shivered and pointed to the top drawer of a dresser across the room. Trowa got off Duo and walked quickly across to the dresser, yanking the dresser open and snatching up the lube. He squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers and positioned Duo in front of him, pushing one slim finger past the tight muscle ring.**

**Duo gasped for air and ran his finger along Trowa's muscles, Trowa pushed a second finger in and scissored them for awhile. Then he pushed a third, he moved his fingers around searching and he found it pressing against the sesitive spot. Duo arched up screaming as thunder clashed in the sky, The rain beated harder and harder on the roof as Trowa prepped him for the larger object that would soon take up the space.**

**"Oh gawd Trowa please, I can't wait anymore!"**

**Trowa pulled his fingers out, spreading lube on his erection he carefully placed it at the entrance and pushed in slowely. Duo clawed at the rug undernieth him trying not to push back, Trowa finally shiethed himself in Duo and waited as they adjusted.**

**Pushing bach his hips Trowa relized Duo was ready as he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in, his balls slapping Duos' and Duo cried out in pleasure as it overwhelmed his system. **

**"Oh Gawd Trowa, please harder!"**

**Duo screams began to mingle with the thunder and he felt his realease approaching. Trowa reached around and began pumping Duo's cock as he thrust faster into Duo, moments later Duo cried out as orgasm hit him.**

**"Trowa!"**

**His muscles clenched down, Trowa thrust one last time then came. He pulled out slowely and sank to the floor next to Duo, they lay there panting for awhile. Duo rolled over onto his back and pressed his bruised lips to Trowas'. **

**OxOxOxO**

**Then sun began to peak over the city outside, inside to lovers slept in each other's embrace. The water dripped off the roof and the sun shone brightly after the dark night before, downstairs a priest began to ring the Church bell. The lovers awoke to the sound of Chiming and a light shone onto them as they got up to face a new day.**

**Fin**


End file.
